


Stargaze

by Blue1Jay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, The Three Caballeros (1944)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Made for StardustSky!Please leave kudos and comments!Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.comTranslations at the end!





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

> Made for StardustSky!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!

They were camping, Panchito had cooked their dinner over the fire while José smoked his cigar while playing his umbrella guitar- with his magic it even _sounded_ like one too.  
-  
"I'm still amazed you and Donal' can both cook such extravagante meals over a campfire of all things!" The parrot complimented after finishing his last bite of BBQ Chicken.  
-  
"Gracias, mi amor." Panchito smiled at his boyfriend. They had been dating for two years now, and the rooster couldn't ask or want for anything else. As long as he had the love of his life by his side, he'd be fine. "Let me tell you a wonderful story as he gaze at the stars."  
-  
The two cleaned up, putting the trash in the trash can on the campsite and putting out the fire before cuddling up to each other.  
-  
"It is a beautiful story of lovers, much like you and I, Zé, but unlike us- they cannot be allowed to see each other every day and they can only show their love for each other a few times a year and for mere moments at that."  
-  
"It sounds sad story, caro, it better have a happy ending!"  
-  
The rooster didn't answer, he just pulled his lover closer, giving him a peck on the forehead before he began his tale.  
-  
"The spirit of the Sun- Sol, and the spirit of the Moon- Luna." Panchito looked up at the moon. "Luna took the form of a raven and glowed a light blue, she was always calm and elegant, her beauty was unparalleled- much like you, mi amor."  
-  
The parrot blushed, Panchito chuckled before continuing. "Sol took the form of an orange oriole, whose orange feathers was always on fire and he was always energetic and certainly one you wouldn't want to see angry."  
-  
"Like you." José commented, causing him to chuckle with a small smile.  
-  
"Si. Even though they were opposites, the two have always felt a strong connection with each other ever since the first time they met. They spent those mere minutes being passionate however they could- saying sweet nothings to one another, dancing, singing, cuddling, smooching...Each time they had to part, it ached their hearts- but they still loved each other and their love grew and grew each day. As they parted, they would say this vow to each other 'No importa lo lejos que estemos separados, siempre te amaré porque el amor es eterno y no está atado por la distancia'."  
-  
"Such a sad yet beautiful story."  
-  
"Each story has its own moral, you know?" He stood up, taking the parrot by his hands and lifted him to a stand.  
-  
A brief moment of silently and lovingly gazing at each other, the rooster bent down on one knee. "José Carioca, you are the one who I will make the same vow to. You are mi mejor amigo, mi hombro para apoyarme, la única persona que conozco con quien puedo contar- eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi único, eres mi todo..."  
-  
Tears filled the parrot's eyes as he listened to those words, smiling through them. "You have said a lot of belíssimo things to me over the years, Panchito Pistoles, andd that was not just the most belíssimo- but also the most romântico thing you've _ever_ said."  
-  
"It is the truth of how I feel, and I want us to have a love as strong as Sol's and Luna's..." Taking off his sombrerro, he took out a box and oopened it in front of his beloved- revealing a small silver ring no jewels on it, not that either cared for how it looked. "José Carioca, te casarías conmigo?"  
-  
The tears fell down his cheeck- they were tears of joy. The parrot had _longed_ for the rooster to ask this question! "Claro que eu vou!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias, mi amor: Thank you, my love (Spanish)  
> extravagante: Extravagant (Portuguese)  
> caro: dear (Portuguese)  
> Sol: Sun (Spanish)  
> Luna: Moon (Spanish)  
> No importa lo lejos que estemos separados, siempre te amaré porque el amor es eterno y no está atado por la distancia: No matter how far we are apart, I will always love you for love is eternal and is not bound by distance. (Spanish)  
> mi mejor amigo, mi hombro para apoyarme, la única persona que conozco con quien puedo contar; eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi único, eres mi todo: my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on; you’re the love of my life, you’re my one and only, you’re my everything. (Spanish)  
> belíssimoL beautiful (Portuguese)  
> romântico: romantic (Portuguese)  
> Te casarías conmigo: Will you marry me (Spanish)  
> Claro que eu vou: Of course I will (Portuguese)


End file.
